clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
Team Gold
Team Gold (TG) is an army that was created by Spice Ice116 in March of 2009. The army has frequently been in and out of the Top Ten List since 2010. Website: https://teamgoldcparmy.wordpress.com/ The army was created by Spice Ice116 (later known as Saint Spice) in March 2009, with website posts dating back to May of 2009. The first established capitol server of the army was Walrus. The army battled against the Nacho Army of Club Penguin, the top army at the time, a short while later. Team Gold had a showing of about 5 to the Nachos's 30. The Kingdom of El Xoria (KoEX) declared war on Team Gold a short while later. The first battle of the war resulted in Team Gold's first undisputed victory. The war turned into a bigger war when the Underground Mafias Army joined the Team Gold, and the Nuggets of Club Penguin joined the KoEX. The war was won for TG and UMA when the KoEX army dissolved. The rest of the summer of 2009 consisted of smaller battles and practice battles with the (both now dissolved) IMAF and Team Bandit armies. As the army grew in loyal troops, the leaders started to gain more confidence. In November 2009, Team Gold decided to invade the server of Wool Socks, owned by the Watex Warriors at that time. The reaction from Watex Warriors was very harsh, and a long war broke out as a result. The WW attempted to invade the entire turf of Team Gold several times and flame posts were prevelant on both sides. A trade was established in the end, and Team Gold returned the Watex Warriors capitol in exchange for the two servers that were successfuly invaded by WW. This trade effectively ended the war. − − Towards the summer of 2010, TG started to become a large army. The Army of Club Penguin (ACP) declared war on TG in May 2010. This later turned into a larger war with the Ice Warriors (IW), Team Gold, and Golden Troops (GT) versus ACP, the Nachos, and several other allies. TG ended up dropping out of the war after about 5 defenses. They later declared war on the Night Warriors (NW) for claiming their capitol. This resulted in another long war and flame was prevelant amongst the two armies. TG ended up maxing out their troops at around 30-35. This battle raged on for about a month until the Night Warriors surrendered after losing about half of their servers. In the mean time, they were at war with the Rebel Penguin Federation (RPF), which was called off by Spice Ice116 in October of 2010. − − Later in 2010, the Golden Troops merged into Team Gold. This created a "super army", and TG was considered a world power, showing off around 50 troops during a scheduled event. Many small battles occured between October 2010 and January 2011, but Team Gold triumphed. With the passionate leadership of both TG and GT, the new Team Gold held a position in the Top 3. This merge worked well for about 2 months, however due to how many high-ranks were in the army, it created a power struggle. GT ended up unmerging to become their own army after the retirement of the GT leaders that joined TG in the merge. − − After the un-merge, TG continued to strive as a large army. During early 2011, they declared war on the Ice Vikings (IV) and Ranger Troops (RT), which they tied and won respectively. − − As the army approached the summer of 2011, several key figures of the army retired. This eventually resulted in lower averages of around 15 troops. A few small battles occured between armies such as the Special Weapons and Tactics (SWAT), and there was a minor war against the Watex Warriors but there was not much activity during this time. At the end of 2011 and the beginning of 2012, TG was considered more of a medium-sized army, having battles with the MCP (Miners of CP) and the RPF. − − During February 2012, TG managed to become a large army once again. They averaged around 15-20 against the Dark Warriors (DW). In March, several battles broke out with armies such as the Pretzels, the Thunder Warriors (TW), ST, and Ice Troops (IT). This would become one of the most active times for TG, and they would avergage between 25-30 troops during a good battle. − − In mid-April 2012 TG lowered into a slump once more. There were many "conspiracies" within TG and high-ranks were being demoted a lot. The army troops started to become less and less active as more drama occured within the second-in-charge and third-in-charge ranks. In May 2012, TG went to war with the (slowly dying) WW once again, with undisputed victories. While TG was only bringing in around 10 penguins with only decent tactics, the WW usually did not have a leader attend, and this resulted in an easy victory for Team Gold. The Golden Troops also attempted to invade the Team Gold turf, but neither side showed. − − The army went on a long hiatus for about two months from July to September 2012. There were a few efforts in September to bring the army back but were to no avail. On September 29, 2012, the creator Spice Ice116 posted on the Team Gold website, bringing the army idle until at least December 1st, 2012. When it became apparent that Spice would not return to the army-stage to rebuild his army, there were outside attempts from former troops to remake Team Gold. The Team Gold led by 4455ashpie appeared to be the next comeback, however it dissolved due to lack of interest. − − Current Status − − The Team Gold was restarted in January 2013, which came along with Spice Ice116 asserting that he would not involve himself with the army. There is very little activity amongst the army at this point. The army is assumed dead from this. Photos found These photos were found on their website. Category:Armies Category:Armies started in 2009 Category:Armies that are dead